dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Hall (New Earth)
: When in the presence of danger, whether to himself or others, Don Hall can call out the word "Dove" and be transformed into his Dove form. He does not need to be aware of the danger for the transformation to take place, so if he happened to say the word while unknowingly being in danger, the transformation would take place. The transformation only reacts to actual danger, so if Don incorrectly believed that he was in danger he would be unable to transform into Dove. The transformation wears off a short time after the danger has passed, unless Dove has received serious injuries which would kill Don, in which case he would remain as Dove until the danger from the injuries has passed. It is unknown how close to the danger he needs to be to transform. On high magic worlds he can remain as Dove for extended periods regardless of whether there is any danger present. ** : As Dove his discerning skills are enhanced. His ability to discern the motivations of people and situations are greatly improved. This allows him to, within seconds, act and react to danger accordingly. ** : Dove is one of the hardest-to-hit characters in the world. On the level of the Speedsters, Dove does not need superhuman speed to be able to dodge bullets and flip over moving vehicles. He has the grace of flying birds as a human and this makes it almost impossible to hit him unless he is not paying any attention whatsoever or he is overwhelmed. Part of Dove's agility ability no matter how he flies or flips, jumps or skips; Dove will never land on his rear end in a fight. Something akin to the grace of birds, even when he is pushed away by an energy beam he lands on his feet. ** : If Dove is ever hit his costume and skin are highly impervious to damage and while bullets still hurt him they will not pierce his skin. ** : Furthermore if Dove is ever hit and that hit takes sustained damage then Dove's body can heal quickly from damage. Reducing bullet wounds and scars to full health in a manner of hours. ** : Unlike his ability to discern motivation, Dove's enhanced senses are increased to a superhuman level and allows him to perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. This ability even extends through death, where Don expressed his concern for his brother during his time as Extant and after his resurrection during the Blackest Night. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * During the Blackest Night although Dove was dead, his body rejected the Black Lantern Power Ring that was set for him. Whether this was because his true form underneath the costume is made of pure white light or because the Entity protected him is unknown. ** Dawn was protected by the same light that fended off the Black Lantern Rings, however she mentions that this light is from her not the White Lantern. * Dove is an agent of Order, he's named Dove because the dove is a symbol of peace and prosperity in many countries. | DC = | Wikipedia = Hawk and Dove | Links = * Don Hall article at Titanstower.com * Don Hall (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Don Hall (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe }}